Seelenheilung
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Die Schrecken des Krieges lassen Faramir nicht ruhen, doch Eowyn bringt ihm Hoffnung.


**Seelenheilung**

Stille kehrte ein in den Häusern der Heilung und nur vereinzelt hörte man noch leise, gedämpfte Schritte auf den Gängen. Die Nacht hatte den Abend in Gondor abgelöst und brachte den Menschen Zeit zum Ruhen. Der Krieg war geschlagen und die Feinde besiegt und dies musste mit vielen Opfern erkämpft werden. Viele von ihnen hatten ihr Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld gelassen, andere wiederum erst in diesen Hallen. Ihnen konnten die kundigen Hände der Heiler nicht mehr helfen und er war sich sicher, dass dies auch besser war. Denn nur selten vermochten es die Heilmethoden auch die schmerzende Seele zu beruhigen.

Doch er...er hatte den Kampf überlebt und ebenso den Irrsinn seines Vaters. Nun lag er hier in den Häusern der Heilung, ans Bett gefesselt von Schwäche und Schmerz. Nur noch ein erbärmliches Abbild des Kriegers, der er einmal war. Zweimal war Faramir seinem Schicksal und damit dem Tod entkommen und doch glaubte der junge Mann, dass sein Platz im Leben verwirkt war. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was für einen Sinn sein Dasein überhaupt noch hatte. Alles, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen ist, war Vergangenheit und nur eine verblassende Erinnerung im Wind. Sein geliebter Bruder war dorthin gegangen, wohin er ihm noch nicht folgen konnte und auch der Mann, der ihm nie Liebe entgegen gebracht hatte, war aus diesem Leben geschieden. Und obwohl es sein Vater eigentlich nicht verdient hatte, musste Faramir zugeben, dass er ihn geliebt hatte, selbst nach all der Pein und Verachtung. Doch nun war er alleine, zurückgelassen von denen, die seine Familie ausmachten. "Oh Boromir, wie konntest Du das Versprechen, zurückzukehren nur brechen?" In Faramirs Stimme lag Verzweiflung und ein Schmerz, der von keinem Heilmittel gestillt werden konnte. Denn noch nie vermochten es die Heiler der Menschen, auch seelische Schmerzen zu heilen.

Leise seufzend drehte sich Faramir auf die Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Aragorn den Raum verlassen und ihm eine gute Nachtruhe gewünscht. Ob der zukünftige König nicht erahnte, dass ihn jede Nacht der Schatten eines Nachtmahrs heimsuchte? Immer und immer wieder sah er die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter seiner Männer vor sich oder die in Irrsinn umschatteten Augen seines Vaters. Sie verfolgten ihn Nacht für Nacht und verhöhnten sein armseliges Leben. Ihre grausigen Stimmen beschuldigten ihn als Verräter, weil er als Heerführer seine Männer alleine in den Tod gehen ließ. Und mit der Zeit glaubte Faramir auch daran. Seine Aufgabe in diesem Krieg war es gewesen, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben. Statt dessen lag er nun hier auf dem Bett und würde wieder genesen. Gerade er, auf dessen Rückkehr niemand gewartet hatte. Stattdessen starben für ihn Männer, die in Gondor Frau und Kind hatten. Unter seinem Befehl waren Familien zerbrochen, die nun ihres Mannes und Vaters beraubt waren.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn zurück aus den trübsinnigen Gedanken. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach, sich einfach schlafend zu stellen. Doch die Neugier, wer ihm, dem ungeliebten Sohn Gondors die Aufwartung machen würde, war stärker. "Herein." Faramirs Stimme war leise und hatte deutlich an Kraft verloren. 

Sekunden später ging die schwere Tür zaghaft auf und Eowyn steckte ihr blondes Haupt in das nur von einer einsamen Kerze erhellte Zimmer. "Ich hoffe, dass mein später Besuch euch nicht geweckt hat Faramir." Sie betrat unsicher den Raum und musterte Faramir mit hellen, blauen Augen. Auch sie hatte den Krieg schwer verwundet überlebt, doch anders als er selbst, hatte die junge Frau die Heilung unterstützt. Nur noch die Schatten unter den Augen und die leichte Blässe ließen vermuten, wie es um sie stand. 

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Besuch bei ihm wagte. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sich der junge Mann fragte, warum sie ihre kostbare Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Ein sanfter Ausdruck trat in Eownys Augen, als sie sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. Sie lächelte und in diesem Moment war es Faramir, als ob in der Beengtheit des Raumes die Sonne aufgegangen wäre. "Wie geht es euch heute? Aragorn sagte mir, dass ihr langsam Fortschritte macht." Fast beiläufig griff sie nach dem Kelch auf Faramirs Nachtisch, goß ein wenig Wasser ein und reichte das Behältnis dem jungen Mann. "Die Wunden des Krieges werden heilen, Herrin Eowyn." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich etwas auf und nahm den Kelch entgegen.

Ein besorgter Blick traf ihn aus den blauen Augen der Schildmaid Rohans. Ein Blick, der ihn dazu brachte, beschämt den Kopf zu senken. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, als sie nun ihr Wort an ihn richtete. "Diese Häuser können Verletzungen und Wunden heilen, das ist richtig...doch nur die Zeit allein kann die Schmerzen der Seele stillen." "Aber wieviel Zeit benötigt dies bei einem Heerführer, der seine Männer in den Tod geführt hat und selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben sollte." Schweigen herrschte nach diesen Worten Faramirs, das mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde unangenehmer wurde. Der junge Gondorianer verfluchte sich selbst. Eowyn war bestimmt nicht hergekommen, um seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu lauschen. Nein, für sie war das wohl nur ein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch. 

Plötzlich spürte Faramir eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Kinn und gab dem sanften Druck nach, der ihn dazu zwang, Eowyn erneut in die Augen zu sehen. "Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft Faramir und habt Gondor mutig verteidigt....eines wahren Sohnes Gondors würdig." Sie lächelte ein sanftes Lächeln und strich Faramir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Boromir wäre bestimmt stolz auf euch gewesen. Er erzählte oftmals von euch, wenn er in Rohan Unterkunft für eine Rast erbat." Aufmerksam beobachtete Eowyn den jungen Mann und bemerkte die Trauer in seinen Augen. "Es....es tut mir leid Faramir, ich wollte euch nicht...." Sie hielt inne, denn Faramirs Hand schloss sich um die ihre. "Es gibt keinen Grund um Verzeihung zu bitten Schildmaid Rohans." Sein Lächeln war nun nicht erzwungen, sondern kam von Herzen, als Eowyn ihre Hand nicht zurückzog.

Wie verzaubert blickten sie einander an und wussten im selben Moment, dass ihre Seelen nur miteinander Heilung erfahren würden. Denn nicht nur der Geist Faramirs war von den Fesseln der Qual in Ketten gelegt, sondern auch Eowyns. Aber sie hatte nie aufgegeben, diese Ketten zu sprengen, während der junge Mann jede Hoffnung auf ein anderes Leben verloren hatte. Aufmerksam musterte Eowyn ihr Gegenüber und drückte sanft gegen seine Brust, so dass er wieder zurück in die Kissen sank. "Ihr wirkt müde Faramir, so als ob euch der Schrecken der Schlacht nicht ruhen lässt." Die junge Frau dachte an ihre eigenen Träume, die sie Nacht für Nacht heimgesucht hatten und nur durch die Nähe ihres Bruders zurückgedrängt wurden. In dieser Zeit hatte Eomer nachts an ihrem Bett gewacht und ihr die nötige Sicherheit gegeben, ihren Körper durch Schlaf und Ruhe zu kräftigen. Doch Faramir war seines Bruders beraubt, der diese Aufgabe sicher gerne wahrgenommen hätte. Und so würde sie über seinen Schlaf wachen, wenigstens in dieser Nacht. 

Sein Blick war immer noch auf Eowyn gerichtet und es wirkte fast, als hätte er ihre Worte nicht vernommen. "Die Bilder suchen mich im Traum heim, während grausame Stimmen nie weichen." Kaum vernehmbar war seine Stimme und doch hatte Eowyn es klar und deutlich verstanden. Sie lächelte und zog den Stuhl näher an das Bett. "Sie haben keine Macht über euch. Aber ihr benötigt dringend Schlaf Faramir. Ruht heute Nacht, denn ich werde über euch wachen." Eowyn wusste, dass er widersprechen wollte, gab ihm aber keine Gelegenheit dazu. "Es wird helfen, glaubt mir. Auch ich habe die Schrecken der Schlacht Nacht für Nacht nochmals erleben müssen. Mir wurde geholfen und so will ich nun euch helfen. Bitte nehmt diese Hilfe an Faramir von Gondor."

Der junge Mann blickte sie überrascht an. Ihre Worte rührten ihn und wenn er tief in sich hinein lauschte, wusste er, dass solche Träume durch Einsamkeit an Schrecken gewannen. "Habt Dank Schildmaid Rohans." Er lächelte, denn dieses Angebot kam von Herzen und war somit anzunehmen. Und dieses Mal war es Eowyn, die nach Faramirs Hand griff und diese mit sanftem Druck festhielt. "Nun schlaft, stolzer Sohn Gondors." Zögernd hauchte sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und gab ihm durch die Geste ihrer vereinten Hände die nötige Ruhe, um in einen heilsamen und traumlosen Schlaf zu gleiten.

ENDE


End file.
